1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device which is sealed using a flexible base material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a card, a tag, or the like provided with a semiconductor chip which is a flake has been made. In such a card or a tag, information or the like such as personal information or a manufacturing record of merchandise is stored and is used for certification, merchandise management, or the like.
A semiconductor chip which has been used has been manufactured using a silicon wafer as a material. However, a silicon wafer is expensive and is a factor to disturb cost reduction in manufacturing a semiconductor chip.
Thus, development of a technique in which a sheet shaped or film shaped integrated circuit is manufactured by forming a thin film transistor using a glass substrate or the like and separating the thin film transistor therefrom and in which the integrated circuit is mounted on a card, a tag, or the like is performed in recent years.
Development of a technique to separate a thin film transistor from a supporting substrate such as a glass substrate has been made. For example, there is a method in which laser light is irradiated to a separation layer so that the separation layer releases hydrogen to separate a thin film transistor from a support substrate, as described in Patent Document 1.
In technical development of separating a thin film transistor from a supporting substrate, technical development of separating a thin film transistor from a supporting substrate with a high yield is essential. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-125929